


Cuddlesage

by Bright_Sea



Series: Sheith Summer Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day six Relaxation/Recreation, M/M, Massage, Sheith Positivity Week 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: Sheith Summer Week | Day 6 | RelaxationShiro is tense. Keith helps him relax.





	Cuddlesage

Rest is a necessity especially for those fighting in a ten thousand year and counting war.

On the castle ship, the lights were dim to create the effect of nighttime in a small attempt to help those on board sleep. It worked, for the most part. Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Allura, and Coran were all asleep but the red and black paladins were resting in a much different way.

  
Shiro moaned softly in the dark of his and Keith’s shared room. He was on his belly, head cushioned in two fluffy pillows. His fingers dug into the fabric of said pillow, gripping it tightly as waves of pleasure ran through his body.

A soft chuckle sounded behind him. “Feels good?” Keith asked, voice low and velvety soft.

Shiro nodded in answer, his whole body shuddering at Keith's touch.

The red paladin’s calloused hands were stroking up and down Shiro’s back. They pressed into the tense muscle, willing the knots building there to uncoil.

With the weight of the universe being forced on the leader, it was no shock that his body was just one giant knot. Keith had noticed it right away earlier in the day. In the corner of his eye, Keith would spot Shiro rubbing his shoulders or hissing through his teeth. He was clearly uncomfortable and Keith was determined to put an end to it.

Keith’s fingers rubbed over the junction between Shiro’s neck and shoulder on his right side. “Last spot,” he whispered.

A whimper broke from Shiro’s lips. “Noooo~” he whined.

Laughter bubbled from Keith’s lips and he leaned forward to press a kiss where his fingers were currently rubbing.

Shiro hummed in content at the touch of Keith’s lips against his skin and buried his face deeper into the pillow.

He focussed on Keith’s touches, letting it ease him into a sleepy daze where there was only him and Keith. There were no alien warships, overlords, or Voltron.

There was only this.

  
The black paladin barely noticed when Keith pulled his hands away, his consciousness only draining back once those same hands spun him over so he was on his back.

“There you are,” Keith hummed as Shiro slowly blinked up at him.

A gentle kiss pressed against Shiro’s lips and the black paladin wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist to pull him closer.

Giggles bubbled between the two and after a moment, Shiro deepened the kiss. Soft moans rumbled up the black paladin’s throat as Keith cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over stubbled skin.

The black paladin pushed closer, his fingers digging into Keith’s clothed back. He wanted more of his boyfriend. He wanted to take him apart and make him feel just as good as he had made Shiro feel moments ago— better even.

Keith, sadly, had other plans.

Just as Shiro’s fingers managed to travel down to grip the spandex of Keith's boxers, the red paladin decided to sit up in Shiro’s lap and press a finger to his lips.

“You,” the red paladin started. “Need to rest.”

Shiro frowned up at his boyfriend. “I did rest,” he argued.

“I mean _sleep_ ,” Keith corrected and he rolled off of Shiro and settled by his side. “You know, that thing people do when they're tired?”

“Not tired.”

“Says the man who almost fell asleep from a massage,” Keith huffed and he curled up into Shiro’s side, tucking his head under Shiro’s chin.

“So mean,” Shiro grumbled but there was a hint of fondness in his voice. “You're lucky I love you.”

Keith hummed sleepily. “Uh huh,” he mumbled and his fingers started to rub little circles into his chest. “Tomorrow babe,” he promised.

“As long as Zarkon doesn't come knocking on our door.”

“Tie a sock to the handle then.”

Shiro chuckled softly into Keith’s hair and pressed a kiss there before letting his eyes drop shut. He focused on the gentle pressure of Keith's body against his own as he did. The red paladin’s gentle breathing and touch washed over him, slowly lulling him into the peaceful sleep he dearly needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
